Axanar
A Humanoid race from an eponymous planet in the Beta Quadrant, members of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology The Axanar are a quasi-reptilian people, sporting a prominent series of grooves and ridges along the sides of the mouth, as well as vertically on the forehead. These are layered in circular scutes, the exact pattern of which distinguishes the individual. The skin is thick and leathery, offering greater protection than that of Humans, and comes in a variety of colours, from tan and brown to pale green. Axanar are lacking in hair, and the skull case is elongated, with oddly-shaped patches of pinkish flesh on each side. In response to being hunted by a variety of large predators, many with highly sophisticated camouflage, the Axanar evolved acute perceptual abilities. They can see, hear, and smell considerably better than most species, and their brains process this information at a phenomenal rate. Psychology As a result of their acute sensitvity, they instinctively look for recognizable patterns in all things. Where no pattern apparently exists, they will usually find one anyway. Axanar don’t like uncertainty, and are known for making snap decisions, even if they lack conclusive evidence. They are equally infamous for stubbornly clinging to their initial assessments even when confronted with conflicting evidence at a later point. Once they decide upon something, it is simply difficult for the average Axanar mind to accept contrary information. Interspecies Relations The logic-driven Vulcans find the Axanar’s exuberance and impulsiveness disturbing, and are frustrated by their intractability when a logical position clashes with their own assessment. Likewise, the Axanar tendency to solve problems without proceeding through a rational process is viewed as foolish by Vulcan observers. The accuracy of their conclusions without the support of obvious proofs is, however, considered fascinating. By contrast, the Tellarites enjoy working with Axanar. Although they are quick to reach a decisive position, Axanar natives typically don’t care if a Tellarite spends hours arguing Devil’s advocate. Where many species lose patience with Tellarite argumentativeness in short order, the Axanar are rather tolerant of it, if not openly appreciative. The Axanar relationship with Andorians is somewhat surprising. The similarly passionate natures of the two species, and their mutual willingness to use direct action, speak of common ground and suggest the potential for close allegiance. On the contrary, the two cultures rarely get along. The Axanar have never really forgiven the Andorians for their flip-flopping position regarding Axanar’s membership in the Federation. Language Axanar speak Atem. Established words of spoken Atem: Tuk-dak: ship. Duur: in. Kuunat silah: distress. Tuk-dak duur Kuunat silah therefore translates to “(The) ship (is) in distress”. The deduced phonology of Axanar language is as follows: Stops: Unvoiced: P, T, K, ‘ (Glottal stop as in uh-oh). Voiced: D. Fricatives: Unvoiced: S, SH, H. Voiced: BH, V. Nasals: Voiced: M, N, NG (as in sing, never as in finger). Approximants: W. Laterals: L (as in fellow), RL (as in ball). Trills: R. Vowels: '''A, E, I, O, U as in Italian or Spanish. AU = “ow”, as in “now”. IE = “ee-eh”. AI = “eye”. OU = “ow”, as in low. '''Excerpt from an Axanar starship commander’s log (2151): Iktuur suktaka, testa tono ista bhur. Owawala kuunat. Iste katsi kolo. Madringu du-stempru - Kana la staka owawala, Utamilasa testa tono ista bhur. Usha vitar. Itar minuva. Tatal derikuu - Varoshan. Silah min priku kalani… '' '''Axanar language as spoken by the Axanar warship captain during first contact with Humans (2151):' Atata virula. (Jonathan Archer says something, not to him) Auri tua. Via lo owaua, vinass oran tuo kara. (Hoshi Sato sends a message informing him Enterprise sent the distress call). Ora ti, artara ross ruo-day. Likely: "But the message came from our vessel, not yours”. (Hoshi explains the Human crew were exploring the Axanar craft). Vi tora avaia ti. He thinks Enterprise killed the Axanar crew. Tah ka noss morat. He starts to express anger. Ora a’ta hos'. (Hoshi now believes he won't help). Conversation between Hoshi Sato and the Axanar Captain (2151): Hoshi: Uta doi wa. Axanar: Ata is. Vinas, alo. Hoshi: Uta wa ista. Ura, mie ista bhur Axanar: Ito va vovara. Hoshi: Istat tu’o tu’o va amas turasta. Vendierlu ierlu asta no nim/wim? Ura, uta, doui ura. Axanar: Sitara. Hoshi: Latuna day. Axanar: Aywos owaua. Hoshi: Tunmeka. Axanar: Maista. Hoshi: Day. Spacecraft Interstellar vessel designs in use by the Axanar during the mid-22nd century were actually of Rigelian manufacture. At this point in their history, the Axanar purchased most of their spacecraft from commercial and trading conglomerates in the United Rigel Colonies. Among these were cargo freighters, in use by a considerable number of species with commercial ties to Rigel. They carried a standard crew complement of 15, at least when in use by the Axanar, and were lightly armed. They were approximately 92 meters in length, and had a hull comprised of tritanium and disilicon polymers. Category:Sapient Species